1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pipe or conduit clamping and supporting structures, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a conduit clamping structure which can be secured by one or a plurality of fastening devices extended through apertures provided for this purpose in the clamping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of types of pipe clamps or hangers have been developed for the purpose of supporting a pipe or conduit on a supporting surface such as a floor or ceiling. Some of such clamps or hanger structures have been made of metal and others of synthetic resin.
Clamps of the type described are frequently used for engaging thin walled copper or copper alloy pipe used for hot water service in various types of buildings. Plastic conduit as well as metallic conduit is also employed for cold water service and must be supported along a particular course which it is to occupy after installation. In such installations, one desideratum is to damp out bumping and knocking caused by pressure surges or other anomalies (sudden thermal differentials and the like) to prevent the sound from being transmitted to and through the materials across which the conduits and pipes carrying water may be extended.
One of the problems which is sometimes encountered where metallic clamping structures or supports are used for fixing the location of metallic conduit is that the possibility of galvanic action and electrolysis poses a problem of corrosion, particularly in those instances where the conduit or pipe is made of a metal which is dissimilar from the clamps used to hold such pipe or conduit in place. This is particularly true where metal screw fasteners come into contact with the metallic pipe or conduit as such fastening devices are used as a portion of the clamping system.
Another desideratum that exists where copper tubing is employed for conveyance of hot water is that of preventing the high thermal conductivity of the copper tubing from posing a safety problem, either through inadvertent touching by occupants of the structure in which the tubing is located, or by contact between the tubing and relatively flammable materials. In order to minimize the conduction of heat to the pipe supporting structure, it is desirable that a pipe clamping device or hanger be relatively non-conductive to heat and able to space the conduit or pipe which it supports away from a wooden supporting surface to which the clamping structure is secured.
Lastly, it is desirable that any type of clamping or pipe hanger structure which is used for locating the course of a system of conduit along a wall, floor or ceiling be able to accommodate expansion and contraction of the conduit by permitting some amount of linear movement of the pipe with respect to the clamping device.